[unreadable] [unreadable] The proposal will describe ongoing research related to the incidence, exposure routes and human/ environmental health effects of environmental pollutants. It also will describe advanced methods for destroying or capturing hazardous chemical pollutants, including the results of ongoing research, and will promote interdisciplinary approaches to the management of hazardous waste. The proposal will encourage student participation in interdisciplinary sciences that contribute to the management and remediation of hazardous chemicals, maintain dialogue among scientists and policy makers in the hazardous waste field among nations of the Pacific Basin, and offer training opportunities in hazardous waste management to professionals in developing nations of the Pacific Basin. [unreadable] [unreadable] The Pacific Basin Consortium for Environment and Health Sciences (PBC) has primary responsibility for conference organization and program development. The PBC was organized in 1986 to facilitate communication among Pacific Basin science and policy experts in the area of hazardous waste management. From its inception, the PBC emphasized the need to understand relationships between hazardous substances and human and environmental health. Its founders anticipated that the Pacific region would experience the fastest rate of industrialization in the world and that regional growth would someday become an important determinant of world environmental health. [unreadable] [unreadable] The PBC has sponsored eleven international conferences emphasizing the relationship between hazardous contaminants and human/environmental health. The NIEHS co-sponsored each of these conferences, the most recent of which was held at the East-West Center in Honolulu, Hawaii in 2005. Recognizing China's impact on sustained environmental quality in the Pacific region, the PBC Board of Directors elected to hold the 12th PBC conference in Beijing in October 2007. NIEHS support is again requested for portions of the meeting that address hazardous substances and human/environmental health. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]